


home is that home

by candidshot



Series: counting moments [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: 3 times Alec calls Magnus's loft his home. Plus 2 times Magnus calls his loft Alec's home.





	home is that home

_**1.** _

As soon as the last meeting for the day ended, Alec grabs his belongings. “Well then, I’m going home”.

At the same time, Jace grabs his also. “Wait on me. I’m coming too”.

“No, you’re not”, Alec tells him.

“Why not? We’re going the same place”.

“No. You’re not. I’m going home to Magnus”.

Jace smirks. “Get married, already”.

Alec winks back, “I’ll send you an invitation”.

 

_**2.** _

“Alec, where are you hurrying off to?”

“I need to stop by the store get some toiletries for home”.

“I think we’re good. We ordered some a few days ago”.

Alec sighed. He did it again. “I meant, I’m going to the store with Magnus”.

Izzy was all smiles. A very long and teasing grin, actually.

“Well, enjoy your shopping date”.

Alec rolled his eyes. “It’s not a date”.

“Okay. Well enjoy your date”.

“I said, it’s not a date”.

“Okay, well enjoy playing husband x husband”.

Alec smiles at that one and hurriedly leaves.  

 

_**3.** _

That time Magnus is out drinking with Luke and Raphael.

“You keep checking the time. Some place you’ve got to be?”

“Yeah. Home”.

“I didn’t take you for the hurry home sort of guy”.

“That’s because _Alexander_ is probably home waiting”, Raphael teased with a grin.

Luke laughs while Magnus glares across at Raphael though through a smile. “You know us well. Keep Lucian’s company”.

Magnus leaves.

“He’s been so tamed”. Raphael mumbles into his drink.  

 Luke chuckles. “Just don’t throw a tantrum”

“Why would I?”

“Alec getting Papa Magnus’s attention”.

Raphael swallows his entire glass of gin. “Unlike Alec, I’m not clingy”.

“Oooh, you're already throwing a tantrum”.

“Shut up”.  

 

**_4._ **

“Alec, will you be home today?” Maryse asks.

“Am I not always home?”

“No. You haven’t been for a while now”.

Alec is about to retort when he realises - “Oh, you meant the Institute”.

“Where else would I be talking?”

Alec shrugs. “I’ll drop by tomorrow”.

The answer was obvious.

 

**_5._ **

It’s not a big deal, really. But Alec thought it would be nice to get his own key.

“But why?” Magnus asked. “You don’t need one”.

Alec felt something breaking inside him. Was he getting a bit over his head?

“That was presumptuous of me. I’m sorry”, he said.

Magnus was quick to catch on to what was happening. “What I mean is, Alexander, apart from Raphael and Catarina, you’re the only one who can freely enter my loft”.

“Huh? How comes?”

“As soon as Jace left, I did a spell that lets only three people in without an invitation”.

“Three? Including me?”

“Obviously”.  

Alec was suddenly all smiles. “You should've said that from the start”.

“Well I didn’t think I needed to and now, I’m glad I didn’t”, Magnus coolly answered, wrapping his arms around his lover.

“But why not?”

Magnus pecked his chin.

“Because now, I know we’re each other’s home”.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
